Simply Perfect
by JustAGirlIGuess
Summary: "Everything was normal, except for the fact we was spending the night. But once, she was glad for the change. And what a change there would be." One shot.


**Yeah, I'm in the middle of a story. But this would NOT leave meh head! Anyway yeah, I own nothing.**

"Hey Liv?"

"Yeah?"

"Is your couch open tonight?"

"What did you do this time Stabler?" She teased.

"Me? I did nothing. She's the one who kicked me out," he said causally, like having your soon to be ex wife kick you out of the house was something even remote to causal.

"Sure." she smiled and he smiled his famous, heart melting Stabler grin that made her extra glad she said yes.

They had take out for dinner and watched tv on her couch, like normal. She fell asleep, like normal on his chest and he tucked his arm around her and smiled, happy for the moment. But he felt her stir a little and imeadetly pulled his arm back and she slowly opened her eyes, rubbing them, smudging her makeup a little, like normal. Then she blushed for falling asleep on his, although it was the best sleep she ever had, and sat up, like normal. Everything was normal, except for the fact we was spending the night. But once, she was glad for the change. And what a change there would be.

This time she fell asleep a little earlier then usual, and slept longer. Elliot felt himself moving closer towards her, his grip getting tighter. He was so caught up in the moment, he didn't notice or if he did, not care that his eyelids were shutting.

The two had a peaceful, hour long sleep. More sleep or the usual amount of sleep they had been getting the last week, since a serial rapist was terrorizing the city. But as of 6AM, after he had been recognized at a coffee place, it was done. They caught him and he would be doing life, for 4 rapes and two brutal murders. But since he was gone and nothing else had happened, Cragen told them to take the weekend off.

About 9:45ish, Olivia's eyes were slowly opening and confusion filled her mind. Why the hell is their a pair of arms around me? Elliot's, strong, arms. Wait, Elliot's arms? Olivia thought and turned her head to see her partner peacefully asleep. Well, he's obviously content with this and so am I. She thought, settling in to his arms and cuddling close to him, she drifted off for about five minutes until she felt movement.

Eyes still close, she turned towards her partner and like magic, both opened their eyes at the same time.

"Oh!" Olivia stammered.

"I uh, um," Elliot started, pulling his arms back. Both sat up and a small moment awkwardness filled the room.

"I take it you had a good sleep?" Olivia asked.

"Yup. You too?"

"Oh yeah. But I'm hungry now." She declared, standing up and making her way to the kitchen. He gave a small chuckle.

"Of course you are Liv."

She reheated the Chinese takeout, sat on the counter and ate it out of the carton with a fork. He stood next to her, grabbed a fork and joined her in eating, it was something they had done a million times after all. Because best friends do that, right? Somehow, his hand came to resting on her knee and somehow her hand found his.

Somehow, they were totally, completely oblivious to this, like they were a lot of things. For example, the fact that she liked him and he liked her back. Of course Olivia thought she was crazy for even thinking Elliot liked her back. And unsurprisingly, Elliot thought he was crazy for even thinking Olivia would like him back.

They finished the rest of the takeout and Olivia hopped down from the counter, and Elliot's hand wound up still holding hers. Both pretended not to notice. After a little more tv, the two decided the go to bed. But Olivia wanted to finish what they were watching on tv. And, for the second time that night, they fell asleep. Olivia cuddled against his chest and his arms tight around her, both sleeping peacefully. But not for much longer.

Elliot awoke to Olivia moving around, a terrified look on her face, whimpering the word no.

"Livy?" He asked, still sleepy.

"No! Ss-stop!" She cried, louder this time. He sat up and shook her awake.

"Olivia! You okay sweetheart?" He asked gently, fingers lightly tracing over her cheek.

"I um I think." She stammered and he pulled her closer.

"What happened?' He asked, lightly kissing her hair.

"When I went to go get the take out, a woman came up to me. She was mad. She pointed at me and said 'you're the bitch who put my husband in jail!' I guess it was Harris's wife and she recognized me from trial. Today was uh also the day it happened, a couple years ago." Olivia said quietly and he pulled her closer.

"Did you have a nightmare about what he did?" Elliot asked, trying not to let his anger show. He had imeadetly became disgusted and mad when she said the name Harris. Stupid bastard better be thankful it was Fin down there, not me, I would've killed him. Elliot thought, anger building.

"Yes."

"Oh Liv." He sighed slightly and she melted onto him, "do you want to go to bed?" She simply shook her head yes.

He carried her and set her on her bed and sat next to her.

"I have a pair of sweats in the car, I'm gonna go grab them" He said.

"Hurry." Olivia replied and more anger built up, Harris really must've hurt her, why else would she be like this? He thought, dashing to his car and back.

When he returned, she was in a pair of sweat shorts and a NYPD shirt. His old shirt, he thought with a smile as he walked over to her.

"I guess I'm gonna go now."

"Stay. Please." Olivia paused for a minute, "that, that sounds…I uh just need someone but you uh don't have to."

"No, I get it. It's okay Liv." He said, sliding in next to her.

"Thanks El." She mumbled, then paused again, feeling weak for what she was about to ask next, "h-hold me?" She quietly choked out, feeling weak and vulnerable. God Olivia! Look at yourself! This happened awhile ago! And he didn't even rape you! She thought.

He didn't saying anything, just pulled her close. She settled into his arms and sighed.

"Thanks El, I just feel…stupid I guess for asking."

"Why?"

"Well because, it was so long ago and-"

"It's not stupid Olivia, he hurt you. You know I don't mind, I would do anything for you."

"Thanks Elliot, I…"

"You?"

"Love you," she whispered, and he barely heard.

"I love you too Liv," he whispered in her ear, sending chills down her back. He kissed her hair and she felt her self un-tense and relax. She finally fell asleep, feeling safe, in the place she had wanted to be forever. His arms.

The same thing happened again, and again, and again. They both adjusted to the change, and it became their new normal.

It was simply perfect.

**Okay, I'm sick. Runny,stuffy nose, sore throat. It sucks. A lot. So reviews will help me feel better! I swear, they will :)**

**-JustAGirlIGuess**


End file.
